Jade & Castiel: Bad Girl & Rebel
by Jay-Bradley
Summary: Rated M for adult language and adult themes. Having trouble with this story need ideas. PM to see planned story. Original title: Bad Girl. OCxCastiel


Chapter 1

New Girl

Hello, I'm Jay, I'll be the narrator for this love-drama tale.

Our story begins at Sweet Amoris High School, a peculiar name for school in my opinion. All the students are just arriving. A normal day for most, but there is one girl who's about to experience, her first day and first adventure in this school.

Her name is Jade Michelle Jones, she's a Libra and she is very pretty. She has long, brunette hair and hazel, brown eyes. She has a slim, toned body as well as being 5ft, 7in tall. Her clothes consist of a white tank-top, which shows her bellybutton, which had been pierced. And a thick, black leather collar and strip. She also has a black leather, biker's jacket with a red bangles on her left arm. She has black denim skinny jeans and black and white Converse shoes. She also has two red clips in her hair and a turquoise necklace that her mother gave her before she moved to live with her aunt. She also has a little make up, which consists of mascara, a touch of foundation, slight blusher and glossed lips.

As soon as Jade walked through the door, she was greeted by The Principal who welcomed her kindly with open arms "Ah, you must be Miss...J Jones, if I'm not mistaken?"  
"No, I'm Jade Jones, Miss" replied Jade unenthusiastically  
"Now, now, there's no need to be like that. Anyway, I welcome you to Sweet Amoris High School, a school full of many exciting and new things, also filled with many interesting people. I'm sure you'll do just fine here. Now, if you would follow me please, I will show you to Nathaniel, who currently has your enrollment form, which we will assess"

So The Principle and Jade walked down the hall and into the Student Council Room, and the instant Jade walked in she saw someone sorting through some papers. He looked up at both of them "Ah! Good morning Miss, how are you doing today?"  
"I'm doing well, thank you Nathaniel" replied The Principle and took a seat behind a table, who was soon joined by Nathaniel

Nathaniel, in case you don't know, has short blonde hair and gold eyes. He wears a white shirt with a blue tie and brown pants. In his shirt pocket, he seemed to carry two pens, one green and the other red. He also has a clipboard and he looks roughly 5ft, 8in or 5ft, 9in tall.

Jade soon took the seat opposite to them and slouched in her seat, causing The Principle and Nathaniel to give her very slight disgusted looks "So...err...Jade, let us review your enrollment form" said Nathaniel, putting on a positive manner. He took a few brief moments to scan the form, as well as showing it to The Principle to point out certain points.

Looking back up from his clipboard, Nathaniel then spoke to Jade and said "Ok, so can you confirm some identity points. Your full name is Jade Michelle Jones. Originally from the United Kingdom of Northern Ireland and Great Britain, but moved to the United States of America and your star sign is Libra"  
Jade replied with an unenthusiastic nod.

After a grueling and very boring 15 minutes or so, Jade was eventually allowed to go to class and she was in for quite a surprise (and not a good one).

As soon as she got outside the door she was greeted by non other than who she called 'The Overly Attached Stalker', Ken "Hey Jade!"  
"_O__h great, not this guy again! Why does he have to keep following me?" _thought Jade while frowning in disbelief until she replied "Ken, why are you here?"  
"When I found out you were transferring here I had my parents transfer me here too, isn't that great?! You and me, we're inseparable!"  
Jade, once again frowned in disbelief "Ken, please stop this because it's getting a little bit too creepy and stalkerish"  
"But Jade! We've been best friends since we were little!" He said as a smile started slipping slightly.  
"No, you've been following me since I was little! You never even asked to be my friend and just started talking to me!" she replied slightly loud with a scowl.  
"But Jade-"  
"Goodbye!" she interrupted with finality and walked past him into class.

It soon became break time and Jade just couldn't wait to get out of the classroom to get away from everyone as she had to sit two of the most boring lessons she could ever think of, as well as having to put up with Ken waving at her at every chance he got.

She soon found her locker and started to accessorize it with one or two pictures of ripped and jacked guys with no shirts on, a Avril Lavigne logo sticker, a red and black band of tape, sticking a rose border around it, and finally, she sellotaped a picture of herself and her family and reflected on it for a few moments with a slight smile.

But as she closed her locker and went to go for her next class, she collided with a girl from a group of three friends. The two collided heads with such force that they fell to the floor "Hey! Watch where your walking! You could of ruined my beautiful looks!" shouted the girl Jade had just bumped into  
"Why don't you pay more attention next time you little bitch!" replied Jade angrily.

After that they just gave each other cold stares until the girl who bumped into Jade soon got up and said "I don't have time for you! I have better things to do than to waste my time on you! Oh, and by the way, here's two suvival tips for you in this school. One, don't have that attatude on you, people won't like you if you behave like that you know. And two, my name's Amber and don't come anywhere near me, unless you want a lesson learned" Amber then turned to her friends as Jade got up and added as she and her friends started to walk off "See you later, Fat-so!"

Jade soon had enough of Amber. Agitated, she walk straight over to her, fists clenched and tapped her shoulder to get her attention "What?" said Amber as she turned around to face Jade, who slapped her hard across the face as soon as she did  
"Get! The fuck! Lost! Bitch!" Jade replied as she walked away, leaving Amber holding her right cheek in pain and angry at her new rival.

At day's end, Jade was just lying on her bed in Her Aunt's appartment still in her clothes and said to herself "Tu, this place is a rubbish dump" she then quoted her parents saying " 'Oh, go to this school, it's near to where you Aunt lives and the grades are high' ha! Yeah right, it's no different to my old school. Still, I would like to see what trouble I can cause here, plus I've already made an enemy with a stuck-up, gobby, bitch. Haha, how fun" she smiled in pleasure thinking about the many ways she could out do her rival. It soon faded, however, when one thought came to her mind "But, god, I wish Ken would stop following me. He's like a dog with a bone. I just wish for once he would leave me alone, or he's going to know how I truely feel about him because he truely is The Overly Attached Stalker"

She then sighed and went on her Nintendo DS and played a bit of Mario Kart DS for a while before having her dinner and going to bed for the night, only to face another day at Sweet Amoris High School in the morning.


End file.
